Burn
left "Burn"'' por presentado en el Just Dance 2015. '''Apariencia del Bailarín El Personaje es una Mujer con un estilo sencillo, ella es caracterizada como una Princesa de la Luz y el Fuego. Su vestimenta contiene:thumb * El Cabello corto de color Naranja o colorado * Una Diadema de Rosas Azules * Una Camisa blanca/transparente con una especie de "Cicatriz Brillante" que abarca todo su Tronco * Unos pantalones cortos de color naranja * Una Falda Amplia de múltiples capas con tonos naranjas * Unos Zapatos de tacón con un estilo Gladiador corto * Durante parte de la canción se invierten los colores a su color opuesto Fondo del Escenario El Fondo del Escenario se lleva a cabo en un campo de hierba durante una noche estrellada con las silueta de las montañas, pequeñas luces en la tierra parecidas a los Globos de los Deseos y tres bolas de cristal que flotan en ocasiones y una niebla que cubre el campo en ocasiones. El fondo es similar a la de vídeo de la música. Movimientos Dorados Clasica: '''Hay 4 Movimientos Dorados para esta canción '''Movimiento Dorados #1, #2 & #3: Balancea los brazos de izquierda a derecha en un medio círculo. Esto lo hace durante el inicio de la letra '"And we gonna let it burn..." (Y lo dejaremos quemar...). Movimiento Dorados #4: Tome sus brazos desde la posición anterior y rápidamente se mueve hacia los lados opuestos. Este es el paso final para la rutina. Burn_YEAH_1.png Burn_YEAH_2.png Burn YEAH 1.gif Burn YEAH 2.gif Apariciones en Mash-Up "Burn" se ofrece en el siguiente Mashup: Dark Horse (Princesas Místicas) Curiosidades left * Esta es la segunda canción Ellie Goulding en la serie. La primera fue I Need Your Love ft. Calvin Harris en Just Dance 2014 como DLC. ** Como tal, esta es la primera canción Ellie Goulding que está en la lista principal del juego y no un DLC. ** Esta es también la primera canción de Ellie Goulding, donde ella es la artista principal, no el artista invitado. * La palabra "Hell" (Infierno) fue censurada: ** We, we don't have to worry about nothing (Nos, no nos preocupamos por nada) 'Cause we got the fire (Porque poseemos este fuego) And we're burning one hell of a something (Y ardemos en el Infierno de Algo) * El efecto del vestido en el que flota probablemente fue hecha con una máquina de viento leve, y se agregaron efectos para hacer que el vestido se hubiese unido a sus manos durante el puente. ** Aun que si se fijan bien, ella pudo haber tenido ayuda (de personas reales y no de maquinas) al sostener el vestido en el viento, ya que se puede ver claramente ciertos puntos del vestido que parecen "tirados o sostenido por cuerdas" ** En el Puente de la canción, el vestido parece haber perdido tela, ya que no se ve la abundancia en el resto de la canción. * Esta canción tiene efectos de zoom, al final se enfoca hacia fuera para luego volver adentro * Es muy difícil de ver, pero el bailarín, de hecho, llevaba una camiseta blanca. De ahí por qué el tono de piel es más de color carne. Esto es más visible en una foto o vídeo HD. * Los colores se invierten en realidad. Si va a poner un punto rojo al centro de una captura de pantalla y mira fijamente él, se obtendría el color opuesto. * El bailarín usas movimientos de las siguientes canciones: ** Marcia Baila ** Disturbia ** Firework ** Wild * Las luces que se forman en el suelo, es una flor que se asemeja a la flor de Rapunzel de Enredados Galería de Imágenes Burn_3.jpg|Fondo del Escenario Burn 4.png|Gameplay Burn_5.jpg|Gameplay, ante de la versión oficial Burn_Menu_2.jpg|Portada en la Lista da Canciones Burn_Menu_1.jpg|Al momento de escoger la canción Burn_Menu_3.jpg|A la hora de bailar Burn Burn_Avatar.png|Avatar de Burn Burn_Comparaciones_Invertida.jpg|Comparaciones. La imagen fue invertida intencionalmente para ver la diferencia entre el puente y el resto de la canción Burn_Community_Remix_.jpg|Del 12/01 al 25/01 del 2015 Llamado al Community Remix de Burn Vídeos de:Burnen:Burntl:Burnzh:燃烧 Categoría:Canciones